La Bella Florence
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Xander is living in Florence Italy when he meets a girl that will change his life and helps him uncover a gang of art thiefs.
1. Default Chapter

A/N _Escapade in Florence_ is a really great old Annette Funicello and Tommy Kirk movie from the Disney heyday. In this remake Annette is Cordy and Tommy is Xander.

Xander couldn't believe his luck. He was in Florence Italy studying Architecture at the Construction Company he worked for expense. He was now happily zipping through Florence on his Vespa, when suddenly a girl walked out in front of him. Xander swerved the Vespa out of control to miss her and fell off of it right in front of the fallen girl.

"Hey," Xander screamed. "Watch where you're going."

"I had the right of way buddy." She snapped as she pulled herself up.

"You're an American" He smiled.

"People like you don't make me very proud of it. Anyway you better not have messed up my painting."

"You're an Artist. I'm an Architect or I will be once I finish the course I'm taking."

"Fascinating, now I really have to get to the Lippe before it closes."

"Please let me offer you a ride."

"No, now just get out of my way." She pushed him as she stormed off.

Xander noticed a small compact in the road and decided to follow the girl to return it. He was too late to see her again at the Lippe, but the art dealer Mr. Giles had told him that a Miss Cordelia Chase was an art student and lived at the La Bella Florence Restaurant on the other side of Florence. Xander decided to visit La Bella for lunch tomorrow after class and hopefully see that beautiful creature again.


	2. Introductions

When Xander walked into the La Bella Florence he instantly loved it; the beautiful architecture, the colorful paintings on the walls, not to mention the intoxicating aromas coming from the kitchen. This was so much better than the Olive Garden back home in Sunnydale. He smiled as he saw Cordy sitting at a small table, but was shocked to see a handsome guy sitting next to her. Neither one noticed his approach because their faces were staring intently at their sketch pads. "Mind if I join you?" Xander asked pleasantly as the two heads bolted up from their work.

"Oh it's you again." Cordy sighed.

"Nice to see you to Miss Chase," Xander smiled "I just happened to stop by with your compact that you lost during our accident yesterday."

"Thank you, that was really nice. Please sit. Angel, this is... I'm sorry I don't remember your name." Cordy apologized.

"Xander Harris." Xander smiled.

"Xander ran me down on his Vespa yesterday. Xander, this is Angel Aliotto he's also a student at the La Scala, the art school I go to. He helps out here at my aunt and uncle's restaurant." Cordy explained.

"Nice to meet you," Xander shook Angel's hand.

"Ah, I thought there was a third person for lunch" Cordy's Aunt Drusilla smiled as she came over with three bowls of spaghetti.

"Xander Harris, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Drusilla, the best cook in all of Florence. Aunt Dru this is Xander he's a student architect from America." Cordy introduced.

"New faces are always welcome at my restaurant now eat, eat. I know you all have classes this afternoon and you'll need your strength." Dru smiled as she headed back towards her kitchen sanctuary.

"My Aunt's a little crazy, but she's really sweet" Cordy explained. "So, Angel and I have a class at two, but we could always do something later around six."

"Sure" Xander smiled. "I have something I need to do, but I'd love to hang out tonight."

"Great than you can meet Uncle William," Cordy smiled. "He's a trip; just don't play poker with him because he cheats."

"I'll remember that." Xander promised, "I just can't figure out why you were so mean to me yesterday and today you seem so nice?"

"My Artistic Temperament. I was so focused on my painting and getting it to Lippe that I totally forgot my manners. Don't feel bad if it happens again. It's just who I am." Cordy shrugged.

"I think I'm starting to understand that." Xander smiled.


	3. Painting Confusion

Xander walked into the Lippe and saw Mr. Giles. "Hello Sir."

"Ah, the young American who asked about Miss Chase, I trust you found her."

"Yes sir, actually I was wondering if I could buy one of her paintings."

"Of course, we keep all of the student artwork over here." Mr. Giles led him over to a corner where a pretty blonde woman was looking at paintings and pointed at two rows of paintings. "All of these are hers."

Xander studied the paintings very carefully. He wasn't amazed at how beautiful they were or how fantastic Cordy's eye for detail was. He was surprised however when he'd finally decided on one that the blonde woman had already taken it to the counter.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Xander smiled, "But I was hoping I could buy that painting."

"Well I have it at the register asking this nice man to ring it up. So I assume I want to buy it." The woman retorted.

"Why?" Xander challenged.

"Because I love pictures of bridges and the Arno is so beautiful." The woman replied as she handed Mr. Giles her money.

"Well, I love the Artist so my need is greater than yours. Fine, I can tell I'm not going to win here." Xander sighed as he walked back and picked another of Cordy's paintings. "This one," He sighed as he paid Mr. Giles.

As Xander and the woman were leaving with their paintings safely wrapped in butcher paper a man came running in knocking over their paintings. "Sorry" He apologized, "but I'm with a tour group and I want to get a painting before we leave."

"No harm done," Xander sympathized with the guy as he hand one of the paintings back to the woman and picked up the other one for himself and then they both left the store.


	4. The Painting Underneath

"I have a surprise." Xander smiled as he met Cordy and Angel later that afternoon. "I bought one of your paintings to remember Italy by. It's the Cathedral just over there." Xander opened the butcher paper to show off the painting.

"Ah, Xander that's the Arno River, not a Church." Cordy smiled.

Xander turned the painting around to see it. "I can't believe our paintings got switched. Man that woman is going to be so mad. I'll have to take it back tomorrow."

"Well let's drop it off at La Bella before we go out." Cordy suggested.

"Great I'll take it." Angel said.

"Hey I bought it. Okay maybe not this painting, but I was the one who bought a painting at the same time and got them switched. I'll take it." While the two boys struggled the painting slipped out of their hands and fell into the fountain they were standing by.

"Oh no," Cordy cried as she watched her work floating in the water.

It wasn't until they got back to La Bella Florence that Xander noticed another painting under Cordy's painting. "What's this?" He asked her.

"Oh we sometimes use old paintings for the backings to our new paintings." Cordy shrugged. "Probably some stupid attempt at a fruit basket."

"Actually it's a picture of a little boy and its signed Lippe." Xander told her. "Hey isn't that the name of the art shop?"

"Yes, because it's the name of Florence's most famous artist Fillipo Lippe." Cordy exclaimed looking at the painting. "It's Lippe's _Young Prince_." She gasped.

"But it was still hanging in class today." Angel looked over at her. "It's just a good copy."

"Angel, this is the best copy I've ever seen. This looks so genuine." Cordy argued. "Xander, would it be okay if I took this painting to a friend of mine."

"Sure," Xander agreed. "I mean I couldn't take it back to the shop in that condition anyway. Just make me a new one and we'll call it even."

"Thanks" Cordy smiled. "And I hate to leave you two boys alone, but I have to see someone about this painting immediately."


	5. Authentic

"So what do you think Giles?" Cordy asked the older man with the magnifying glass.

"I think it looks authentic except for the fact that the _Young Prince_ is in the La Scalla." Giles looked at the young girl.

"So this could be a real Lippe?"

"I'd say yes, but I'd feel much more comfortable with that analysis after I've looked at the one at the La Scalla."

"Great than you can stop by the La Scalla tomorrow."

"No, the countess and I have not been on speaking terms in years. I will not step foot inside the La Scalla."

"Fine, but if my friends and I get in trouble for breaking and entering it's your fault." Cordy sighed as she left Giles' office.

Giles picked up the phone, "Wes, I think we have a problem call Buffy."


	6. Breaking In

"Ow," Angel yelled as he stumped his toe on an easel in the darken art studio.

"Sush," Cordy whispered. "Do you want to get caught possible stealing one of the most valuable pieces of Italian art?"

"I still think this is a bad idea" Angel shot back.

"Well you didn't have to come hero?" Xander cracked

"I wanted to make sure that Cordy would be safe." Angel explained.

"Well I'm fine, now let's get the painting and go." Cordy rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"Wait I thought I heard something." Angel warned.

"Quick hide the painting," Cordy told Xander as he slid it behind one of the cabinets in the room.

Suddenly Wesley, the Countesses nephew and only heir, came into the room with a revolver.


	7. The Dungeon

"Welcome to the Dungeon," Wesley smirked. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't very well have you running to my Aunt telling her the truth about her famous art collection."

"I can't believe you'd steal the art work from your own city, from your own Aunt" Angel glared. "I am ashamed to call you a fellow Florentino."

"Well it doesn't really matter what you think. As soon as the Lippe has been recovered all three of you will be in the Arno River." Wesley smiled.

Mr. Giles came rushing in, "Wes, Buffy's says that she'll be waiting at the location when we find the Lippe."

"Thank You Rupert. Please make sure our visitors are comfortable while I go find the painting." Wesley left the room.

"I'll be right outside so don't even think about doing something stupid." Giles exclaimed as he walked outside."

"I can't believe I gave my art work to that creep." Cordy retorted, "Well now what do we do besides wait here to die?"

"Hey, if I could figure out a way into the Girl's Locker Room I can figure out a way out of an Ancient Italian Dungeon. I'm an architect remember." Xander smiled at her.

"How?" Cordy shot back.

"I'm still working that out." Xander admitted, "Just give me some time."

"It doesn't matter anyway. The paintings of our city are gone." Angel sighed sadly as he sat down. "Wesley has destroyed the honor and beauty of Florence."

"Cheer up big guy. I doubt he's gotten rid of all the paintings and even if he has aren't there Italian paintings all over the world including the Louvre in Paris." Xander reminded him.

"But they are not the paintings of our city." Angel sighed.

"What is the big deal about your city? Shouldn't you love all of Italy?" Xander asked annoyed.

"You really are a lame brain." Cordy glared. "To Italians they are first part of their family, then part of their city, a Florentino, finally they are Italian. They don't go all Red, White, and Blue chanting USA, but they care about their culture more than you do. Angel would die for Florence. Would you die for your city?"

"Well maybe none of us will have to die, because I just came up with a plan." Xander smiled avoiding the very difficult question, because the truth is he would never die for Sunnydale. He might die from it, but never for it.


	8. Escape

"Okay Cordy, I need you to crawl up Angel and Me to reach that balcony up there. Think you can do it?"

"Please I was a Varsity Cheerleader for three years. I could do a pyramid in my sleep." Cordy smiled as she watched Xander get on top of Angel and then she made her way up the human ladder.

"Don't worry about us just get help." Angel called after her when she looked back down at them from the balcony.

"Yeah, like I wanted to be stuck here all night with you two." She rolled her eyes as she left. She was trying to find a way out of the building when she heard Wesley and Giles talking.

"Buffy will meet you at the Race tomorrow at three." Giles informed Wes.

"Good, now that I've found the painting. I think it's time for our friends to enjoy a nice swim in the Arno." Wesley smiled, "I'll see you when I get back Tuesday."

Cordy ran back to the dungeon and yelled down. "Wesley just left to give the painting away tomorrow during the race and Giles is coming down to kill us so be careful while I get the police.

Angel and Xander easily got the drop on Giles and it was decided that Angel would wait with Giles for Cordy and the Police while Xander tried to catch up with Wesley on his Vespa. Tomorrow they would all meet up at the race with the Police and this whole art theft ring would be eliminated.


	9. The Celebration

"I can't believe we did it." Cordy smiled at Xander across the table at the La Bella Florence where a big party was being held in their honor for uncovering and capturing the ring of art thieves.

"I can," Angel smiled next to her. "It is the duty of every Florentine to protect our culture and heritage."

"Well I'll have to agree with that," Xander smiled holding up the piece of paper he had just received, "Since I'm now officially a Florentine."

"Yes, now you will see the whole city in your mind when you go to sleep at night." Angel agreed. "It is the honor of being a Florentine."

"Thanks Angel," Xander tried not to laugh, "But I'd rather see Cordy's face when I fall asleep."

"Well if you play your cards right," Cordy raised her eyebrow and tried to be suggestive, but burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but I just need more to work on my sexy stare."

"Well you can practice on me tonight at the movie," Xander said holding her hand.

"I'd like that," Cordy said sincerely while Angel rolled his eyes and tried to focus his attention on anything else in the room besides these two love birds. But he was happy for them and for every Florentine that had their beautiful paintings back, especially that hot girl that was smiling at him from across the room.


End file.
